The Road Not Taken
by hammierox
Summary: What if Theodora had a friend? What if Glinda had stopped her before she ate the apple? What could have happened? AU. Theodora/OC, Theodora/Oz, Glinda/Oz, Glinda/OC
1. The Three Witches of Oz

It was a time of celebration.

Although the magical land of Oz had lost their beloved queen, Lora the Good Witch of the North, but they had gained three new beautiful witches- Glinda, Evanora, and the youngest, Theodora.

Evanora was the most charming- Polite and smart, with dark brown hair, pale skin, and sharp features.

Glinda was the most beautiful- Glowing smooth skin, waves of blond hair, and misty blue eyes.

But Theodora, sweet, brown haired and red lipped Theodora- she was the most innocent, naive witch.

Oz rejoiced the arrival of these beautiful leaders, and hoped for a great future.

_Five years later..._

**Theodora's POV**  
A young, five year old Theodora stood, grasping at her older sister Glinda's white dress.

"Sissy, will you play with me?" the young witch asked, her warm brown eyes looking up hesitantly at the beautiful features of her seven year old sister.

"Please?"

Glinda looked down at her sister, a flash of annoyance in her eyes. "Theodora, go play with your own friends. I wanna play with older kids. And don't call me sissy, kay?"

"But sissy, the other kids won't play with me. They said I'm a bad, wicked, witch and I will hurt them. I wanna play with you, sissy."

Glinda was really annoyed now. "I told you not to call me sissy! Go bother Evanora instead!" She tugged at her dress.

Scared from her sister's outburst, Theodora let go as Glinda walked away to her own friends. The witch felt tears coming on. She had already asked the less patient of her sisters. _Don't cry Theodora_, she told herself. _You don't want to be a crybaby as well as a witch. Besides, tears hurt. You don't want to burn scars again._

Sniffling, the young child walked to a nearby bench, alone.  
-

**Noah's POV**

Noah was playing with his friends when he saw her. The first thought that came to his head was how beautiful she was.

She seemed to be sad, trudging slowly towards a bench.

"Hey, who's she?" He asked his friends, pointing at the girl.

His friend, Evan, looked over at the child. He smirked. "Oh, her? She's the wicked witch."

"Why is she a wicked witch?" Noah inquired, curious.

"Well, she's actually a witch, and when she gets mad, a small flame comes out of her hand. She's real creepy."

However, Noah wanted to see this "wicked witch" for himself.

"Hello?"

Theodora looked up at the sound.

She tensed up when she saw the boy walking towards her. He must have been at least a year older than her, with cropped brown hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked friendly, a huge grin on his face. She couldn't let herself get close, however. He was probably just like everyone else, he would probably just shun her once he found out she was a witch.

"Hey," she mumbled in a subdued tone.

"So is it true?" The boy asked, his blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"Is what true?" Theodora was confused.

"Are you a witch?"

Theodora made a face. Then she sighed. "Yeah, I am."

Theodora stood up. "But I'm not wicked! I can't help being a witch! I can't help it!" Theodora felt the tears coming on and a familiar heat rushing to her fingers. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself. _Stop it, stop it, stop it._

"Awesome!"

Theodora turned around to face the boy. "What? You...you don't hate me?"

The boy smiled a lopsided grin. "Why would I hate you? You're just...special. Just special."

Theodora smiled.

That afternoon, she told him everything. How her friends had turned against her, how her sisters had ignored her. She told him everything.

And for the first time in a long time, the brown eyed witch walked home with a smile.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Glinda's POV**

Glinda ran to her friends. It was a beautiful day in Oz, and the witch of the South planned to enjoy it.

That is, until she felt a familiar tug on her dress.

"Sissy, will you play with me? Please?"

Oh boy, here it goes again, Glinda thought.

Sighing deeply, the older witch replied,"Theodora, go play with your own friends. I wanna play with the older kids. And don't call me sissy at school, kay?"

"But sissy, the other kids won't play with me. They said I'm a bad, wicked, witch and I will hurt them. I wanna play with you, sissy."

Now Theodora was getting on her nerves. "I told you not to call me sissy! Go bother Evanora isinstead!" Glinda said, her voice getting louder with each word. She tugged on the skirt of her dress,trying to pull it from her younger sister's small hands.

Frightened, Theodora immediately let go. Glinda started to walk away. She looked back to see her sister, shoulders slumped, trudging alone to a bench. The witch felt a pang of guilt, then said to herself, _Oh well, you'll make it up to her later._

An hour later, Glinda the Good checked on her sister again.

This time, she saw that her sister was not alone. A small boy was sitting next to her. He seemed to be around Theodora's age, and he didn't look too bad either. Perhaps he would be a more loyal friend than the others.

As she came closer, she saw her sister speaking. The boy was listening intently, hanging on to her every word.

Seeing this, she knew her sister was in good hands, and she walked away with a smile.

She would never ruin something so perfect.


	2. A Beautiful Friendship

**Theodora's POV**  
Theodora was not a special witch, or at least, she didn't think so. She wasn't charming and alluring like Evanora, nor was she as perfect and beautiful as Glinda. No, she was gifted with a fiery hot temper, and she hated it.  
She looked over at her friend Noah. He was what people would call handsome, with dark waves of brown hair and bright blue eyes. He could charm people with a smile, and he had the most patient personality.  
In other words, they were complete opposites to Theodora.  
But for some reason, Noah accepted her, an outcast since birth. And the brunette witch could not figure out why, after all the years.  
Theodora scooted closer to Noah. They were up on a tree branch, watching the stars slowly appear in the midnight blue sky.  
In a way, Theodora thought, it was like their friendship. She was a plain, dark sky, with Noah bringing out twinkling stars in her. It was beautiful, because they fit together.  
Theodora rested her head on Noah's shoulder and yawned. They both smiled at each other as they said good bye.  
And so, their friendship lasted like this for many beautiful years.

**Noah's POV**  
As Noah was laying in bed, he thought of his friend.  
No, friend was not a strong enough word. They were so close, it was as if they were one person.  
Noah knew Theodora didn't see the good in her. But he had seen it. He had seen it since that moment he first saw her.  
Theodora was different. She was beautiful, strong, and loyal. He would never dream of letting that go.  
He loved the way her brown eyes twinkled when she was excited. He loved the way she would laugh when she was really happy. And the little selfish part of him loved the fact that he was her best friend, and no one else even came close to the bond they shared.  
He would never regret his choice to befriend the "wicked witch".  
He never did.

**Glinda's POV**  
Glinda watched her sister closely.  
She watched how that boy made her laugh. She watched Theodora's world light up again. And deep down, she felt a little green eyed monster wake up. Because the truth was, she was jealous. She should be the one that made Theodora smile. She should be the one holding her close. She was the sister. The guardian angel.  
Why was it that a little brown haired boy could do what she couldn't? How come he was gifted with the courage to be an outcast to do the right thing? Why couldn't the hero be Glinda?  
And then she remembered. She remembered the desperate little girl cling at her skirt. She remembered pulling away, ignoring the guilt.  
And deep down, Glinda knew it was all her fault.  
Theodora deserved to have a friend like Noah.  
It was then that Glinda vowed to make it up to her sister one day.  
It was that day that Glinda promised herself to find the courage that had driven a certain blue eyed little boy to befriend the outcast.  
One day, Glinda would take a stand.  
One day, she would make it up to her sister.  
One day.

Little did she know that that promise would be very hard to keep.


	3. Wicked

_Finally! A chapter in Evanora's point of view! Hope you all like!_

_Thanks to_ _**Littledot**_ _for following._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Evanora's POV**

Glinda. Perfect beautiful Glinda. Who could compete with her? Charming, beautiful, kind, polite...she was everything Evanora wanted to be. So why, _why_ did she have to be the older sister who would never be as good?

It wasn't fair. _But life isn't fair…_

So, throughout the years, Evanora watched. And she tried, she really did, to copy. To _learn_.

And over all the years, Evanora still wasn't good enough. And she _hated_ it.

She wasn't special to anyone.

Except one person. Her mother.

She remembered those wonderful years, when it was just Evanora and her mother. When she was the only one. the _special _one. She remembered when she was the perfect one, the beautiful one, the only one.

And then Lora the Good died. Evanora cracked, just a bit. She could still stand, but the delicate porcelain of her heart had a thin crack that would never go away. But it wasn't broken. Not yet.

The one real stability she had was that she wasn't the only one. Theodora was the same. So it wasn't that bad yet.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Then the boy came along, and suddenly Theodora was special. She could see that the youngest sister was the world to that boy.

Her heart cracked a little bit more.

It was strange, that after all the years of painful jealousy, that a heart could be brought down with a simple realization. It was hard to believe. But it happened.

Because, when Evanora realized that out of all the sisters she was the one left alone, her heart didn't just crack. It broke completely. And it hurt.

So, Evanora turned to Mombi, the wicked witch of the North, the only other witch who was alone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

What she got was a shining green apple.

One bite...would make her never feel alone again. She would feel nothing but beautiful wickedness.

It wasn't a hard choice at all.

So, Evanora chose wickedness over pain.

The good witch of the East was now…

Wicked.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yeah….hope you like!**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-hammierox :)**


	4. Approval

**More Theodora and Noah!**

**Thanks to **_**Miss Diggs**_ **for following.**

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Noah's POV**

"Hurry up, boy! The breakfast won't cook itself!"

Noah blinked his eyes open and sighed. He had had such a wonderful dream.

Quickly, he dressed and sped down the stairs to his annoyed father. Well, his father was always annoyed and angry these days.

He got out a frying pan and some eggs and bacon, and with his hand, shot out a flame to light the stove. With Theodora, he had learned some magic, and therefore was now, technically, a wizard.

When the breakfast was done, he put the eggs and bacon into separate slices of bread. He gave on sandwich to his dad, grabbed a jacket, and ran out the door, eating his breakfast. Today there was no school- which meant he could spend the entire day with Theodora.

He flew to Cloverfield Meadow, where he saw a familiar figure dressed in red. Grinning, he ran over to her.

"Theodora!"

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Theodora's POV**

"Theodora, how's school going?"

Theodora was sitting with her father. He was a busy wizard, always granting wishes, so they hardly ever got to spend time together. When they did, it was for more important matters, not school. Her supervisor, Evelyn was in charge of that.

"Excellent, father."

"Any friends?"

Theodora immediately thought of Noah.

"Oh yes. I have one, Noah. He's very nice. He doesn't call me a wicked witch. In fact, he wanted to learn some magic so we could have something in common."

The wizard smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling. He knew his youngest daughter did not always fit in well. He was happy for her.

"Hmm, he sounds nice. You know, today the castle shouldn't be that busy. Would you like to invite him over to the Emerald City?"

Theodora smiled. "Yes, that would be very nice. I'll talk to him."

A guard came over. Bowing, he said,"Sir, there's a problem in Hiffletown. Something about the Hifflebats breaking free."

The wizard sighed.

"Well, goodbye Theodora."

"Goodbye father. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, the wizard walked away and Theodora sped off to Cloverfield Meadow. She was going to meet Noah there.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

She arrived in the meadow minutes later. Noah wasn't there yet, so she sat down in the green grass, picking clovers and putting them in her lap. Her red hat was next to her.

"Theodora!" A familiar voice rang out.

Turning around, she saw Noah, hair billowing, arms out, and flying.

She smiled. Noah loved magic.

Noah landed, and the two friends embraced. With school, they were not able to spend too much time together.

Grinning, Theodora asked,"My dad said you can come to the Emerald City to take a look. Would you like to?"

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Noah's POV**

Noah was gobsmacked. _Him?_ Visit the Emerald City? Hardly anyone ever got to go.

Realizing he hadn't answered Theodora he mumbled, "Are..are you serious? Of course I want to go!"

Theodora smiled. The two friends flew up in the air, and sped away, heading for the Emerald City.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Theodora's POV**

Noah was coming to the Emerald City! Theodora had always wanted to show him her home, but she wanted her father to know. He was busier nowadays, and she hadn't got a chance to even tell him about Noah.

It was going to be an exciting day! She could show him the courtyards, the treasure room, her room, the library, the gardens...everything! Then, Noah could go to her father and maybe get his wish granted! Cool!

She grinned sideways at Noah, who was concentrating hard on his flying. His brown hair was everywhere, his mouth in a focused frown, but his eyes were twinkling merrily.

Then, a green sparkle shone towards them. The Emerald City soon came to view as they sped full speed, over the beautiful meadows of poppies.

Slowing down, they started to dive slowly towards the ground.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Noah's POV**

Noah stood in awe at his surroundings- a beautiful, shimmering green palace, looking like the gem it was named after as it shone brightly in the sun. Then his attention returned to Theodora.

Her hair bun had loosened because of the wind, and her face was flushed from flying so fast. "I'm going to go change, kay?" she said to him.

He nodded, eager to take a tour of the courtyard and castle. He sat down in the grass, looking up at the castle and taking a mental picture. He wanted to remember this.

Theodora came back soon later in a white dress with a red shawl. Her hair was down. He looked at the dress and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't that a bit fancy for some time with a friend?"

"You don't like it then?" She teased back. Noah flushed. She smiled and said, "It's okay. And to answer your question, it's required for a princess to 'present herself in an acceptable manner'."

Noah grinned. "Let's get going, shall we, your majesty," he said, bowing low and holding out an arm to her.

Theodora lifted her chin, stood straight, and took his arm, saying in an accent,"Of course, sir. Let us go."

The two of them burst out laughing.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Theodora's POV**

"And now I would like you to meet my father." Theodora looked Noah straight in the eye. She had shown him everywhere, and now she wanted him to meet her father.

Noah threw a sideways grin at her. "Okay. Let's go see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Theodora walked a few steps and opened a huge, emerald green door. "Welcome to my father's study."

Noah's mouth opened in awe of the room. Theodora smiled. That was the reaction she had been hoping for. The study was a mess, but a huge, grand mess. No doubt Noah, a royal bookworm, would love the clutter of books and scrolls. As they were walking around, a voice suddenly boomed behind them.

"AND WHAT ARE A PRINCESS AND A BOY DOING IN MY STUDY?"

Noah jumped at the sound, but Theodora turned around and hugged the figure of her father.

"Daddy, don't scare him!" She said, giggling into his robes.

She turned around to see her flustered friend.

"Noah, meet my father."

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Noah's POV**

Noah was completely surprised. Then again, that was happening a lot today.

"H-H-Hello ," he stuttered, shakingly reaching out a hand.

The wizard, a merry man with a brown beard and twinkling green eyes smiled. "Oh, no need for that Mr. Wizard nonsense, just call me William," he said, shaking Noah's hand.

Theodora looked up at her father.

"Daddy, you need to grant him a wish!"

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**William's POV**

Stroking his beard, he replied,"Very well. I, the Wizard, will grant Noah Oz a wish."

William was liking the boy. He could tell he respected Theodora, and he was polite.

"Theodora, you know the rules. These wish things are private."

Theodora gave an exasperated huff and left the study, closing the door behind her.

William turned to Noah.

"Now boy, what is your greatest wish?"

Noah, shocked, thought for a moment, and whispered,"I...I want to do something great. I want to be remembered. I want to-" The boy blushed deeper,"I want to be someone the land of Oz could be proud of, someone-" his voice was now so quiet it was barely audible,"-someone Theodora could be proud of."

The boy's face was now a bright shade of crimson.

The wizard smiled softly. "Is that you true, greatest wish?"

Noah nodded.

"Then alas, you have such a great wish that it is something out of my power to grant. Only you can change who you are. However, I will create a magic bond between us. I will attach some of my magic to you, and I will be able to communicate with you and guide you. Okay?"

Noah nodded again.

Then, the wizard began to chant.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Noah's POV**

As he flew home, Noah thought about the wizard. He was warm, merry, and kind. So different from his own father, who had been cold, angry, and resentful since Noah's mom's death. Now, Noah had to do all the housework, and was the target of violence and shouting.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

That night, in his study, the wizard began to think about Noah. Noah was such a great boy, not only had he gained liking, he had gained complete, utter…

Approval.

And from the wizard himself, that was something special.

**OZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZOZ**

**Hope you liked this chapter- A little bit of Noah's home life and a new character!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R!**

**-hammierox :)**


End file.
